


C-C-C-Congratulations, D-D-D-Dick!

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [19]
Category: Dear Wendy (2005)
Genre: Dandiness, Drabble, Established Attraction, First Kiss, Gen, GobbledyGook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dick/Stevie first kiss drabble :)<br/>Dick has never been kissed.<br/>Stevie enlightens him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C-C-C-Congratulations, D-D-D-Dick!

The Temple was empty. Huey, Freddie, and Susan went home early and Stevie still hung around to work on Badsteel. So Dick went down the stairs to the main room, his hand in his pocket idly touching Wendy. Stevie was in his "Parading uniform", but had discarded his turbin. He looked up from Badsteel as Dick approached.

"Hey Dick. Does Wendy need a tune up?"

Dick shook his head. "Wendy's dandy."

Stevie nodded once and took his goggles off. He looked around and exhaled slowly. Stevie made eye contact with Dick.

"We're finally alone," Stevie said frankly.  
"Do you still want to?"

Dick nodded and stepped up to Stevie who loomed over him. Stevie's hands came to rest on Dick's hips and pulled him close.  
Dick's eyes were wide. Stevie bent down to test Dick's lips with a peck. When Dick pressed back, Stevie went ahead and slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues slipped against eachother and Dick sighed.

"C-C-C-Congratulations, D-D-D-Dick," Stevie said in the honorary Brideshead stutter.

Dick blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line taken from the movie.


End file.
